


Pass the Blame

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [36]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Come Swallowing, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Headspace, M/M, Smut, Top Zayn, at the beginning, only a little fluff, only mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been together forever but now they're different and Zayn comes to Louis with some understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Blame

**Author's Note:**

> This goes from super fluffy to real angsty real fast.
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to JoMouse for always betaing for me!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Shh, Harold," Louis giggled. "Someone will hear."

Harry pulled Louis' fingers out of his mouth with a wide grin, "I can't really help it. You're so...ugh," he groaned. Louis bit his lip playfully and lowered back down to take Harry into his mouth again. Harry moaned and bucked up. Louis hummed in disapproval and shoved his fingers back in Harry's mouth. "Yeah, Lou. Fuck," he squeaked around the digits and came, embarrassingly fast, into Louis' mouth. When Louis swallowed with a raised brow and cheeky smile, Harry figured he was forgiven.

"Sweet. As always."

Harry groaned at Louis' filthy mouth and pulled him up from his knees and onto their tiny bunk. The boys would be back soon, and the room reeked. "We should open a window."

Louis burrowed into Harry's naked body for warmth. "No, then it'll be cold."

Harry chuckled. "I'll keep you warm, but the boys will hate us if they come back to the smell."

"Not true. Remember when Zayn walked in on-"

"Yes! I remember. No need to rehash," Harry cut him off.

"And he doesn't hate us," Louis pointed out.

"That's because he loves you. You're the only one that'll play pranks with him. Match made in heaven, I think."

"Not me," Louis disagreed.

"Why not?"

"I've already got my match," Louis whispered and leaned up to kiss Harry, quick and sneaky, before hopping off the bed and opening the window.

***

"Lou, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Harry!"

"You're overreacting. He's just a friend."

"Friend my ass, Harry. Don't lie to me." Louis pressed fingers to his temples. "I just wanna know how many times."

"How many times, what?"

Louis clenched his hands into fists to try and keep in control. "How many times you've let him fuck you, Harry! How many times you've left me and gone to him and fucked him. How many times?"

"I never-"

"How many times?!" he screamed.

"A couple! Fuck, Louis," he sighed.

"A couple," Louis repeated, like he already knew. Which really, he did. "And what about Lottie's birthday? Where were you?"

"I was...I don't know, Lou."

"Where were you, Harry," Louis asked again, words sharper.

"With some friends. I don't know."

"Some friends. You mean those friends that make you buy thousand-dollar head scarves, and tell you it's cool to ditch your boyfriend for a club? Those friends?"

"It's not like that, Lou."

"Then what is it like, Harry?!"

Harry leaned back on the wall that divided his kitchen from his living room and crossed his arms. "They're my friends."

"And they're more important than me. Those ego-stroking, hippies are more important than me?" Louis said it all so calmly. Not really wanting to hear what Harry had to say.

"No, Lou, of course not." Harry popped off the wall and came towards Louis, but Louis backed up, hands raised.

"I don't know who you are anymore. You're not my Harry."

"I'm the same person, Lou. I still love you."

Louis nodded lazily. "I know. I love you, too."

"See? It's not so bad. And I'm sorry about Fizzy's party. I'll make it up to her. Buy her something nice."

Louis clicked his tongue and nodded again. "It's was Lottie's party."

"Right, Lottie. That's what I meant."

"And she doesn't want your money, Haz. No one here cares about your bagillion dollars! That's only important to your friends," he spat. "I just want you."

"You have me. You do. I swear."

"Are you coming to Liam's party next week?"

"Liam's party. Uh, yes, of course. When is it?"

"The 20th. Only day we could get all the guys together. You said you were available."

Harry frowned. "The 20th. Uh, God, I told Nick I'd go out of town with him that weekend."

"It's Liam's birthday, Harry! It's Liam!"

"I know, God." Harry put a hand to his forehead. "I'll be there. I'll just come back early from the trip. I'll try and make it."

Louis scoffed, "Try and make it. Yeah, okay, Harry," and shook his head. He grabbed his keys and jacket and made for the door. Harry reached out for him, but Louis pushed him off. When he got to the front door he turned back to find Harry staring after him. "You know; you're not this big thing people make you out to be. You're one of five, Harry. And you're just a boy. Find some humility before you destroy this band." With that he walked out and never looked back.

***

Louis never told anyone, not even his mum, what happened between him and Harry. He just told them that they broke up and left it at that. The boys were curious and a bit wary, but stayed quiet. They stayed quiet while Louis got angry, and Harry got weepy. Harry would try to reach out to Louis, but was met with a cold shoulder. Louis ignored his calls and kept a safe distance. Niall and Liam sided with Harry even though they didn't mean to. Niall was always Harry's favorite and Liam couldn't help but want to heal the broken boy. Zayn though, Zayn saw what the others didn't. He saw how hurt Louis was, that, really, Louis was the fragile one. They were always close, but when Louis needed a shoulder after the split, Zayn was there.

***

Louis scrolled through his feed. His unfiltered feed. The one that all the fans he followed were on. Sometime during the show last night, apparently, Harry had started to come up to Louis, but Louis just turned and walked away. Twitter was screaming at the top of it's digital lungs that he'd done something to Harry, that they weren't okay and Louis wasn't helping. Louis threw his phone down on the couch and pressed his palms against his teary eyes. "It's not fair," he lamented.

"What's not fair?"

Louis snapped his head up to see Zayn standing over him. He hadn't noticed his approach with the pounding in his ears. "Nothing," he waved it off.

"It's the thing from the show last night, right? I saw the GIFs and stuff." He sat next to Louis and slapped a gentle hand on his knee. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I don't particularly want to," Louis grumbled.

"Alright," Zayn trailed off. "Well, I do have this other thing that you might be interested in." Louis eyed him curiously as Zayn waggled his brows and plucked a joint from his pocket. The tension broke instantly and Zayn was laughing easily. "Relax, Lou. I haven't seen you so wound up since you stole all of Liam's jeans and soaked 'em in bleach."

"Oh God," Louis groaned. "He will never let me live that down. I swear it was like I-"

"Ruined his entire wardrobe." Louis opened his mouth to rebut, but then considered it and shut his mouth. "I just rolled it." Louis raised a brow, making Zayn bark a laugh. "I had a feeling."

Louis sighed in resignation. "Okay, light it up. I'm gonna go grab a water. I might cry-" he put a hand up. "Don't judge. So I'll need the hydration." He got up from the couch and headed to his kitchen.

"I wouldn't. You know that."

"I know," Louis called from the kitchen. "But if we do this, I might really cry."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Louis came back to the couch with an unamused face. "You're not making me want to tell you."

"Come sit down, you wanker, and tell Daddy Zayn all about it."

Louis shoved him. "Come off it. I'm really considering telling you something I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Zayn put his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I'm serious now." Zayn flicked his lighter and held it up to the joint in his mouth. He let it burn a moment before inhaling and lighting the grass. He let the first hit settle in his chest and passed it to Louis. Louis watched Zayn close his eyes and lay his head back on the couch before blowing the smoke into the air in a thick cloud.

Louis took his own hit, eyes locked on Zayn's raising and falling chest, pulling comfort from the easy movement. He dropped his jaw and let the smoke filter out on its own. When he looked back to Zayn's face, the boy was watching him. Louis blew the last bit out and sent a dopey smile Zayn's way. They fell into each other and let the warmth of flying fill their bodies.

"It wasn't my fault," Louis finally spoke up, filling the quiet air with long-awaited truth.

"I know."

"I couldn't stay." Louis' face scrunched up with the overwhelming heaviness of his heart. "He…"

"He what?"

Louis turned and hid his face in Zayn's neck. "He-" Louis groaned weakly. "He forgot Liam's birthday."

Zayn shocked Louis by laughing. Louis didn't think it was funny. Liam was a valued member of their society and he deserved a good birthday. "That can't be it, mate."

"Well, I mean, that's important."

"Of course it is. But you wouldn't give up on someone you love because of that."

God. Why the hell was Zayn always so wise when he was high? Louis always turned into a bumbling idiot when he smoked, but apparently Zayn reached some higher level of enlightenment every time. Not. Fucking. Fair.

"I didn't give up on him."

"That's not what it looks like, Lou."

Louis knew that. And Zayn knew Louis knew. "He's different now, I think."

Zayn nodded. "Maybe. People change."

"I don't even recognize him anymore." Louis took another hit to find the time to organize the words threatening the inside of his head. "The Hazza I know was loyal. Innocent. He didn't care about fucking money. Or parties. He just wanted good people around him."

"That sounds like Harry, yeah."

"Not anymore. He changed a long time ago. And I didn't even see it until it was too late."

"What changed?"

"I..." Louis leaned further into Zayn. "I think he lost himself on accident. Now he's too important for me. Now he has better friends and better people to fuck."

"That's not true, Louis. Harry loves you more than any-"

"It is true. He told me so."

Louis felt Zayn stiffen under him, finally showing a hint of uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"Harry found someone else to fuck. Well, more likely, to get fucked by," he scoffed.

Zayn squeezed the knee he had a hand on. "You're sure?"

"He told me. I knew. I could tell, but I made him tell me."

"I'm so sorry, Louis."

"Harry said that, too. I don't know if I believe him. He said it wasn't a big deal."

"It's a big deal. He cheated on you," Zayn urged, sounding angry. Zayn took what was left of the joint and inhaled deeply, almost harshly, before stubbing out the paper on a magazine. He turned in his seat on the couch to face Louis with a determined look in his eyes. "It's not right, Lou. He's walking around like he's the victim and everyone thinks it's your fault." He stamped both hands onto Louis' legs. "This is not your fault."

"I don't know…"

Zayn turned Louis to face him. "No, this is not your fault. No one deserves to be cheated on. Especially not you."

Louis could barely keep his head up, so, instead of trying, he let it fall to the couch and looked up at Zayn with a wicked smile. "Thanks, liar pants."

Zayn chuckled and gripped Louis' chin firmly. "Repeat after me: It is not my fault."

"I don't want to talk about him," Louis whined. "Hurts."

Zayn considered it, then relented and nodded. "Of course." He sat back into the couch again and put his arms on the back cushions. "I just wish you got it," he laughed, mostly to himself. "You're so blind sometimes."

Zayn wasn't touching him now, his hands were gone and so was the heat from him. To remedy that, Louis scooted over and sat in Zayn's lap, throwing his legs out and laying sideways on his chest, head tucked in his neck. The instant comfort made Louis break, tears finally falling. "It makes sense, really. If you think about it."

"What does?" Zayn questioned as one arm wrapped around his back and the other carded through his hair.

"He's him. And I'm me. I was never good enough for him; now, we just finally figured it out."

Zayn lowered his head, lips resting in Louis' hair. "That's not true. You are good enough. Better. You're better, Lou."

"How?"

Zayn tilted Louis' head back to look at him. "You're nice, and funny-" Louis rolled his eyes at that, "and caring. You love your sisters and your mum. You love us. And we love you." Zayn brought Louis close so he could hide under his chin. "I love you."

"Yeah?"

Zayn just laughed, a tired sound. "Yeah."

"Why? Why would people love me when there are Harrys in the world?"

"Not everybody wants a Harry," Zayn answered and looked down at Louis. "Some want a Louis more. I do."

Louis didn't get it, his foggy mind couldn't put the points together, but Zayn sounded smart and sincere, and that made more sense than Louis' entire life the past couple months. He wasn't sure where the connections from his thoughts to his body came from, but then he was kissing Zayn. Like really kissing him. Like he hadn't kissed in so long.

Zayn didn't even need a moment before he was opening Louis' mouth with his tongue and pushing him down on the couch under him. Louis squeaked in surprise, but held the kiss and wrapped his legs around Zayn's long body, one hiked up around his waist the other nudging along his thigh. "Lou," Zayn huffed out and pulled back just enough to breathe, but Louis wasn't having it. He needed Zayn. Needed him around him, over him, in him. In every fiber of him. Why wasn't Zayn a part of him, in his mind?

Louis shook his head of the heavy thoughts, trying to focus his vision. "Please," was all he could transform into words.

"I just-" Zayn tried, but his body was still rolling gently on top of Louis. "I don't know."

"You don't want to," Louis nodded in understanding. "That's okay." Louis let his legs fall from Zayn's body.

"No," Zayn sighed in defeat and pressed a hand between them to squeeze Louis' unattended to erection. Louis gasped and bucked into Zayn's hand before cursing himself mentally and tensing his body to keep still. "Of course, I want to. God," he nuzzled along Louis' scruff, "I want you. Look at you." Louis blushed at the blatant flattery. "But I don't think you want this. At least with me."

Of course, he did. He would always want Zayn. Zayn was his. Here. Always here for him. Above everyone. Even Harry, it seemed. "Always want you."

Zayn was still shaking his head. "You're high, Louis. You'd let me do whatever I wanted."

Louis liked that idea. More of that. "Yes," he groaned and arched up into Zayn's body.

"No," Zayn argued and sat back on his heels, looking down on Louis' body laid out and flushed through his thin shirt. It was an unfair temptation. He wondered how Harry could look anywhere else. "I can't do that to you." Zayn stood from the couch and readjusted himself. "I'm gonna go cool off. If you need to talk, we can."

Louis saw Zayn start to walk away and panicked. He reached out, grabbing hold of Zayn's joggers and falling off the couch in the process. He collected himself as best he could and crawled to Zayn, eyes teary and breath short. "Don't go," he whispered. "I do want you. Need you," he admitted through clenched teeth. "You're everything. The only one that cares."

Louis looked up at Zayn from his knees, blue eyes alight with fear of abandonment and lust. Zayn whispered a small, "Fuck," at the sight. "I'm not the only one. You could have anyone."

"I don't want anyone," Louis confirmed and wrapped his small hands around Zayn's thighs. "I want you." He leaned forward and pressed an open kiss to Zayn's joggers, right over his bulge.

Zayn let his head fall back on a moan, a hand flying to Louis' hair. When Louis pressed his warm lips more firmly and swiped his tongue out to lick over Zayn's cotton-clad hard-on, Zayn's knees nearly buckled. "Jesus- fuck, Louis."

"Let me," he asked as his fingers played at Zayn's waistband.

Zayn attempted a few more unsure sounds before Louis took that as a yes and yanked his bottoms down, swallowing Zayn's cock before he could blink. "Oh my-shit," he pushed out, air gone from his lungs. Louis just scooted closer and took Zayn deeper. Zayn rocked forward with the feeling, gagging Louis for a moment before pulling back and apologizing.

Louis just hummed and pushed down to nose at Zayn's hair splattered across his pelvis. "Louis, Lou, I-I want you." Louis made a sound of agreement as his tongue rubbed along the underside. "No, like. I want-" he huffed and pulled out reluctantly, lifting Louis' chin to look at him. "Will you let me fuck you?"

Louis swallowed to soothe his throat and nodded. "Yes."

Zayn had to take a long breath at the sound of Louis' voice. "You've bottomed before, right?"

Louis wanted to roll his eyes, make Zayn aware that with a cock like Harry's available to you, you take it. But Zayn was looking at him like he was precious china, breakable and expensive. So he just nodded and licked his lips while his eyes flicked down to Zayn's still-hard cock. He was listening, of course he was, but it was just there, deep pink with little beads of precome dripping from the tip, and so maybe Louis wasn't listening.

"Fuck me," Louis blurted out.

Zayn laughed. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Um, yes. No. Um...fuck me?" he tried again.

Zayn shook his head good-naturedly. "Incorrigible. Up now," he nodded for Louis to stand. Louis did, pressing forward to kiss Zayn again. Zayn toed off his pants then tugged off his shirt and went to work on Louis' shorts, tugging them down with his pants. Louis shivered at the new cool air on his heated prick. Once Louis was free of his clothing, Zayn grabbed the backs of his thick thighs and picked Louis up to straddled his hips. Louis crossed his ankles behind Zayn's back and wrapped his fingers in Zayn's growing locks. He was rolling his hips, rubbing his aching length against Zayn's in need.

Zayn walked them forward into Louis' bedroom, still molding his lips to the shorter boy's. He dropped Louis on the bed and began rifling through his drawers. He internally whooped when he found the lube, turning back to the bed and dropping it beside Louis' squirming body. His legs were bent, cock sitting heavy between them, chest heaving and red, lip caught between his teeth. Zayn was going to explode with the need to ravish this boy.

He laid over Louis' body, resting close while he brought the lube between them and handed it to Louis before holding his fingers out to him. "Slick me up."

Louis nodded easily and popped the cap open, drizzling the wet contents over two of Zayn's fingers. Zayn pulled them away without warming, making Louis spill onto his chest, and brought them to Louis' hole. Louis tried to keep his ragged breathing under control, but Zayn was making these soft circles over his rim, and Louis' mind was flipping with each one.

"Zee," he growled. "Come on."

Zayn seemed to get it then, because he pressed a finger into Louis. Louis' breath cut off, disappeared from his chest, and left him gripping at Zayn's back. He didn't realize it'd been so long, even before the break up, that he'd had something, someone, inside him. Little grunts slipped off his tongue as Zayn moved his finger inside his hole.

When Zayn slipped the second inside, Louis actually scratched at the soft, golden skin over Zayn's back muscles. His breaths were coming out in harsh puffs, fanning over Zayn's top lip. Louis squeezed his eyes shut tight and rode out the discomfort. Zayn kissed all over his face. His lips. The tip of his nose. His eyelids. By the time he was scissoring his fingers, Louis was giggling and squirming under him.

Then Zayn curled his fingers and Louis' entire mind shut off. Blank. White noise. A muffled sound in comparison to the blaring rush of pleasure. Zayn smirked down at Louis before biting his bottom lip, sucking on the quivering piece of Louis' body. Louis tightened his legs around Zayn's hips and pushed Zayn closer with his heels. "Ready?"

All Louis' mouth could spout was some half-whine/half-grunt, but Zayn got the gist. He pulled his fingers out slowly, keeping them pressed into Louis' prostate until the last second. Louis' back lifted from the bed with the movement, rising higher as Zayn retreated from inside his body. "Budge up." Louis contemplated moving, but letting go of any part of Zayn was out of the question so he just furrowed his brows and pouted. Zayn sighed, but smiled fondly as he put an arm around Louis' waist and lifted them together to move more onto the bed.

Once centered, Zayn dropped them, laying heavy on Louis' body. Louis smiled, content, and grinded on him. Zayn stopped that before it led him over a cliff he couldn't climb back from. "Wanna be inside you, Lou."

"Yes," he panted, toes curling against Zayn's ass.

Zayn shuffled back just enough to line up and then slowly, so slowly, push inside. Louis was twitching and trying to push back, unable to with Zayn's firm hold, by the time Zayn bottomed out. Louis released a breath of relief and his body just melted into the sheets and into his best mate. "Please, Zayn."

"How do you want me?"

What a silly question? Just like this. Obviously. There was no better way for them to be. "I- what?"

"How do you want it? Soft and slow. Or fast and rough. Whatever you need."

Oooohhh. Well that was a very good question, then. He wanted...um. He didn't know. He imagined Zayn wrapped around him, sinking into him in a smooth, deep rhythm. Then he saw him with his hand gripping the duvet, rocketing into Louis' panting body. "Want you." Good answer, Lou. Where was his brain today? Oh yeah, stubbed out on a magazine in his living room.

Zayn just chuckled lightly though and leaned down to whisper, "How about both, then."

Louis shuddered. "Yeah, yeah that."

Zayn curled an arm around Louis' waist tighter and cupped his other behind his head as he settled on top of him. The first thrust was more of a gliding key into the lock of Louis' body, fitting perfectly and unlocking a series of long, languid thrusts. Their bodies moved together, waves of skin on skin fit together in pleasure.

The pressure to Louis prostate was soft, but constant, a boiling pot simmering over a hot flame, water heating slowly until it erupted into a boil. Just when Louis was reaching his boiling point, Zayn let him go and pulled out. Louis let loose the most desperate sound. Zayn kissed up and down his chest in apology. "Turn over." Zayn's voice was as deep as it was whisper-light, his head in a whole other world.

Louis, eager to feel that so-close feeling again, flipped onto his stomach and pushed his ass out. Zayn groaned and squeezed the flesh in his hand. He laid over him and pushed back inside, kissing his shoulder blades reverently. Louis' body lost all tension and he fell to the bed with a soft huff. "Uh, uh," Zayn reprimanded and pulled Louis' hips off the bed. "Trust me, you'll like it better like this." Louis spread his legs to get better leverage and arched his back. Zayn hummed in approval and scratched lightly down his side. "Hold on tight, love."

With that, Zayn bracketed Louis' chest with his arms and pulled out only to quickly and harshly push back in. Louis didn't get a moment to breath before he did it again, tip laying into Louis' spot brutally for only a second at a time. Louis arched higher towards Zayn and Zayn let a pleased smile grow on his face as he pummeled Louis' curvy body into the mattress. Louis held tight to the sheets by his head, just able to keep his hips properly placed for Zayn to hit that little bundle.

Zayn didn't play at teasing, working them both without remorse towards their climax. Louis was puffing lost ah's into the bed while Zayn closed his eyes for a moment and felt Louis' tight body around him. Too much. Just enough. So right.

Zayn moved one hand to Louis' hip to keep him still as he kept his pace. Louis' thighs were flexing, his knees digging into the bed. "Z-Zayn," he pleaded.

"So tight, baby. Fit me so well. You're perfect."

Louis shook his head against the duvet, unable to take Zayn's words on top of his cock inside him. "Need-"

"I know. I'm close. Come on, baby." He moved his hand from Louis' hip around to play at the wet head of his dick. Louis nearly screamed, shaking from the intensity. Zayn closed his fist around Louis' tip, rubbing his thumb in tiny circles over his slit. Louis scratched at the material under him, going mad and loving it. Louis tensed, body frozen, as he shot into Zayn's hand. Zayn squeezed and pumped him through it, Louis' body shaking out the stiffness, fingers twitching. Zayn returned his hand to Louis' hip and gave a handful of thrusts before filling him with a gasp and then Louis' name after a moment of unbelievable flight.

Zayn pulled out and just barely managed to twist his body enough to land next to Louis on his bed. Louis was so still, face buried in the sheets. Zayn pulled him close and brushed his hair out of his face. "Lou?" He didn't open his eyes. "Tommo, answer me." He rubbed his thumb into Louis' temple while the boy's eyes fluttered open. Louis swallowed thickly and looked at Zayn, not really seeing him. "Louis?"

Louis licked his lips and swallowed again. "Yeah," he breathed.

"There you are," Zayn smiled sweetly. "Alright?"

"Yeah," he breathed again, apparently all that came from the mush that was his brain.

"Fucked senseless. I'm not bragging but..." he smirked and kissed Louis' forehead.

Louis smiled back, dopey and open. "Yeah."

Zayn just laughed and curled Louis into him, ignoring the drying cum smearing on his stomach and the stinging scratches Louis left on his back earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
